


The Commute Isn't So Bad

by thefalconnn (sex_drugs_moriarty)



Series: Meme Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Chikan, Choking, Come Eating, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sex_drugs_moriarty/pseuds/thefalconnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For spnkinkmeme. </p><p>For the past few weeks a stranger (J1) has been feeling up J2 from behind on the packed subway. He just catches glimpses of the guy as the train shifts around, but he looks forward to his morning commute b/c of him. </p><p>One day they wind up face to face. J2 is delighted. Frottage ensues. Then they go off the train together and have sex. Start of relationship.</p><p>--------<br/>Jensen has anxiety issues. Jared kinda sorta maybe takes advantage of that.<br/>(no non-con)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this is my first SPN fic, and my longest fic yet  
> please enjoy <3

 

It’s happening again.

 

Jensen sways gently with the rocking of the train, trying not to feel too eager. It’s the third time this week and the eighth time this month, and Jensen is hungry. He holds his bag in a loose, sweaty hand, and grips the pole above his head with the other. 42nd Street is always crowded, the crush of bodies nearly unbearable day after day. He’d hated it, at first. He’d never liked crowds or the touch of strangers……at least, not until two months ago.

* * *

  
He boarded the train early, soft eyed and sleepy, but excited for his new job. There wasn't a seat left in his car, so he  stood with his hand wrapped around the pole and the other hand wrapped around a mug of precious coffee. He spent most of his journey flitting in and out of a doze, but startled awake when the train came to a full stop, announcing the station. People of all shapes and colors packed into the train car, shoving under arms and stepping on toes. In mild horror, Jensen pressed his face forwards against the opposite door of the train, shutting his eyes against the veritable sea of bodies behind him.

 

He slowly breathed in and out, fighting panic. There was nothing wrong, he was safe. The train was crowded, that’s all. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about at all. A light touch broke him out of his mental tirade. Jensen blinked, slowly. It was nothing big, just a gentle press against his shoulder that could have been an accident, and yet Jensen didn't think it was. The hand came back, a fleeting rub between his shoulder blades and then a light cuff at the back of his neck.

 

He slowly relaxed, leaning into the touches and breathing deeply. The train broke him out of his stupor as it announced his stop, and as he walked-was pushed- out of the car, he let out a very quiet thank you.

* * *

  


The next day, Jensen was mortified. A grown man, panicking because of a goddamn train car and then being felt up by some pitying stranger. He grumbled all morning, striding into the station and waiting testily for his train. There were signs plastered all over the stairwell, showing the delays and construction times for the day. Jensen sighed deeply; three out of four major lines were out of service for the next view hours, ensuring a new wave of people for Jensen to cower in terror from.

 

Jensen pinched at the bridge of his nose, shaking his head and preparing for the day ahead. The train arrived eventually, and he slipped in amongst the pressing crowds to stand against the door as he had done before. He fought off the little waves of panic and leant against the door, rocking gently. He knew, in his head, that nothing was wrong, but the body was hard to convince.

 

His breath came a little shallower, and he could feel the heat of the people around him, smell their heavy, oppressive sweat. His hand fluttered around his bags and he swayed, to the annoyance and grumbles of his fellow passengers.

 

Suddenly, a hand gripped at the wrist that held his bag, stroking the thin skin there. The fingers moved neat pattern of back and forth, back and forth, petting until Jensen could breathe again.

* * *

 

The pattern continued a month; Jensen would get on the train, get overwhelmed, and his guardian-train-angel would touch him, calm him down. He knew he ought to find a new way to work, if only for his peace of mind, but he didn't want to miss his stranger, as ridiculous as it sounded.

 

He'd tried looking for his stranger before, but he had literally no way to identify him. He knew they were male by the size , the strength and callousness of the hands, but he didn't know anything else.

 

And then something changed.

One morning, the stranger didn't show up. Jensen did okay without him, but he was off, disoriented, snappy. He was testy the rest of the day and into the next morning.

 

He worked his way into his usual spot against the doors, and waited. He didn't move a muscle, just rested there.

 

* * *

 

At last, the hands came, stroking along his shoulders per usual….but then they moved….lower. The strokes went farther down, over the muscles in his back to curl over his hips. His breath came fast and he could feel himself trembling, just a little. The hands scratched over the silky material of his slacks and slid down over his ass. Jensen gasped, quietly, but didn't pull away. The stranger’s hands kneaded at him, curving over his thighs and pressing at their insides. He could feel himself twitching in his pants, and how ridiculous was that, to get hard from a little touching?   He could feel sweat gathering at his temples as the stranger’s hands gripped at his waist before suddenly moving away.

 

Jensen stumbled off the train, holding his bag at his front as he ambled up the platform. He was so embarrassed, so uncomfortable, and yet he didn't think he'd ever been so turned on.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen decides to make a move, Jared really approves.

The next few hours were...exciting, to say the least. After the train incident, he’d run to the bathroom in his office- and thank god he’d gotten there early- and barely slid a hand over his dick before he came, fingers clenching messily around himself. He’d stood there, panting, and was alarmed to find that he’d unknowingly shot all over his crisp blue work shirt.

 

He’d cleaned himself up a little later, straightening his tie, making sure there were no traces of white on his pant legs. The shirt was a bust, come splattered as it was, and he wiped himself off as best he could before buttoning his suit jacket. He’d stood in front of the mirror for a moment, looking at himself in the dim lights of the bathroom. His eyes were dark and liquid and his forehead still shone with sweat. His heavy blush had yet to disappear, an intense burn suffusing his cheeks and neck.

 

He had it bad.

 

The rest of the day was gone in a flash, and as he rode the train home he couldn't help but get lost in his head. Jensen was not an impulsive man, nor a particularly kinky one. His last few relationships had been with men, yes, but they consisted of handjobs and blowjobs and maybe a fuck here or there if he felt the urge, but never something so...scandalous as being groped and then jerking off in an office bathroom.

 

He felt a curl of shame rise up, but with that shame came desire, and he kept his legs squeezed together tightly the rest of the way back.

* * *

 

 

The next few days were a blur for Jensen. Each day he’d rest against the door, waiting for rough hands to knead at his waist, his ass. And each day, his stranger would deliver, growing a little bolder every time. Fingers would flutter at his waistband, bump eagerly against his crotch. It was harder and harder to keep from moaning aloud as he was touched, and every train ride would end with his briefcase pressed firmly against his front.  

 

If the stranger could be bold, then so could he, Jensen decided. He went shopping the next day, dragging a surprised but eager Danneel along with him for advice. They’d spent the day blowing cash across manhattan, shelling out on designer slacks and button-ups, and Jensen marveled at his new wardrobe.

 

The next morning, Jensen woke bright and early. He showered, did his hair, spritzed himself in new cologne. He drew out his new clothes, neat and fresh from their bags, and got dressed. Standing in his floor length mirror, he gaped at himself.

 

The new shirt was tight, pressing neatly against the muscles in his arms and the miniscule curves of his waist. The slacks were soft and silky and clung to his ass, so much so that the lines of his briefs were visible.

 

With a sudden burst of courage, he slid the slacks down and unbuttoned his shirt.  He breathed in and out in a whoosh, and slid his undershirt over his head. He pulled his new button up back on, and did it up again, trying to calm down. Curling his fingers in the waistband of his briefs, he toed them off and pulled the slacks up again. The fabric was smooth and cool against his cock, and he groaned.

  
His chest rose and fell quickly as he looked at his reflection again.  He bit his lip, contemplating. He was being bold, wasn't he? And sure, the old Jensen would have never wore something so clingy, so quietly sluttish, but he was newer, freer…in control. He put gathered his jacket and bag and strode out of his apartment, trying not to shiver at his own indecency.

* * *

 

 

Jensen boards the train nervously, eyes shifting from side to side as he squeezes into his usual spot. He waits anxiously for his stranger to appear, growing more and more hesitant. He quietly worries; has he come on too strong? Does he look ridiculous? He’s about to panic, when he feels heat against his back.

 

“Goddamn,” says a voice. It’s deep and smooth, with just a hint of down south twang. “Look at you.”

 

Jensen trembles, asks “W-who..”

The stranger laughs in his ear, nose brushing against his neck. “Don’t recognize me?”

 

“Maybe you’ll recognize these, then.” Strong, familiar hands tug hard at his waist, pulling him backwards into a tight embrace. He’s stuck, pressed between the door of the train and a rock hard chest, firm and impressive even through Jensen’s shirt. “Hi,” says the stranger- his stranger. “H-hello,” Jensen says back. “You’re much bigger than I thought you’d be.”  

 

When his stranger laughs this time, he can feel the rumble all throughout his back and down his spine. It’s ridiculous to be so turned on, so ready for it, when he hasn’t even seen the man’s face. He’s startled out of his thoughts by a wet kiss under his ear.

 

“You should see yourself,” says his stranger. “All dressed up like a present just waiting for me to open.”

 

The stranger shifts, and then there’s a hard cock pressing into Jensen’s lower back. He moans, quietly, and pushes back just a little. He can barely believe himself.

 

“God,” says the stranger, sounding a little breathless. “Just- let me,” he rasps out, and wriggles one hand under Jensen’s waistband, fingers scrabbling at his cock. Jensen yelps, knocking his head against the doorway. “Someone- someone will see,” he whimpers out. “No they won’t,” his stranger says, panting wetly against his neck. “Just face forwards and let me do all the work.”

* * *

 

 

He pushes Jensen further into the door, hiding his hands from the crowd surrounding them as he works Jensen’s cock with one huge hand. “You’re so wet,” he says, pressing his hips against Jensen’s ass in slight jerks and sighing. The two of them stand like that for what seems like hours, rocking together fluidly with the motion of the train.

Jensen’s close, so close, and he tells his stranger so in a little whisper. The hand around him tightens, swirling tight and warm around his dick. He sighs, slowly pushing into the hands of his stranger. He’s so warm behind Jensen, so big. He ruts into Jensen a little faster now, breathing hard in his ear with one arm wrapped tight around his waist as he thrusts. He works Jensen faster too, and when his nails scrape gently over the head of his cock he comes, arching up with a little wail.

“Je-sus Christ,” says his stranger. Jensen feels loose, out of control. He wants to run away and hide. He wants to throw his stranger down and fuck him right then and there, train car be damned. He can feel his blush spread from his cheeks outward, staining his ears and neck. The hand tugs it’s way free from his pants and works it’s way up to his mouth.

 

“Suck,” says his stranger, and he does. It should be odd, sucking down his own come, but he does it eagerly. He takes his time, nipping at the pads of his stranger’s fingers, and behind him, the man groans.

He’s just gathering the nerve to reach back and give his stranger a little help, when the train announces his stop.

“Nooo,” he says, groaning. “I’m sorry.”

“Shit,” says his stranger. “Don’t worry about it.”

His stranger licks at his neck one last time, and pushes him off the train with the sea of other people getting out. He tries to turn around, to catch a glimpse of the man, but he’s gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it good, was it terrible?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, dreams and accidents. Jensen is a hot mess.

“Oh god,” says Jensen. “Oh my god.”

 

There’s a hand at around his hip and another pushing on his lower back, making him arch. His face is half mushed into a pillow, the cloth damp with sweat. He pulls weakly at the sheets, trying to grasp at everything and nothing. The man behind him is fucking him good and slow, with leisurely rolls of his hips that make Jensen want to scream.

 

He’s letting out little ah ah ah noises, whimpering and pleading. It would normally embarrass the hell out of him, but he feels so good, so high on pleasure that it doesn't even matter. A familiar hand nudges under his legs and twists over his cock, again and again and again and the man’s cock is spearing him wide open, pushing at his prostate like the world’s slowest goddamn battering ram and Jensen is going to lose. his. mind.

 

Jensen lets go. He screams, he begs, he sobs and he enjoys every minute of it, working his hips and squeezing tight around his man’s dick, and then, right as he’s about to come,

 

Jensen wakes up.

 

* * *

 

 

Jensen is not having a good day.

 

He wakes up late because of his very entertaining-yet-dissatisfying dream (his blush took two hours to fade), and because of that, he misses the train.

 

Missing the train equals missing his stranger, and missing his stranger makes for a very unhappy Jensen.

 

He stomps on the train, he stomps off the train. It rains and rains and everything is muddy. He disorganized his files. He accidentally hangs up on a client and it takes him thirty minutes to convince her that yes, it was an accident, and no, he didn't do it on purpose, and yes, he will send her an apology and no, she doesn't need to call his boss to complain about his “lack of customer service.” He spills his coffee on one of his new shirts and feels a vein pulse in his forehead. Everyone in the office is on edge about a new case. His lunch never gets delivered because of the rain, and to top it all off, somehow, Rosenbaum from the next office over manages to set his tie on fire.

 

After he puts himself out and chases Rosenbaum off, he accidentally makes the new temp secretary cry-who in his defense is very prone to doing so- and then sits in his office and feels like crying himself. He puts his face in his hands and breathes slowly, in and out.

 

“You look tense,” says a voice. It’s Jeff, who in a roundabout way is technically his boss, and exactly the kind of guy Jensen would have gone looking for before he started taking the train to work.

 

He laughs, a little bitterly. “You could say that.” He feels off kilter and wrong, and his day’s been wretched almost from start to finish.

 

“Tell you what,” says Jeff, conspiratorily. “I send you home to get some rest, and tomorrow you have dinner with me.”

 

Jensen is not ready for this.

 

“I-uh...that is,” he stutters. He can’t go out with Jeff. He’s awkward and shy and he has his stranger and Jeff is his boss, and _oh my god_ Jeff is his _boss_ and what’ll happen if he says no?

 

“I can’t go to dinner with you,” he manages.

 

“We can always change the date,” starts Jeff.

 

“N-no...I mean there’s someone else and I’m really sorry and I hope this won’t affect our working relationship but I totally understand if it does and I won’t tell anyone, not even Danneel, so uh-” he’s babbling, and he can’t seem to stop.

 

Jeff raises a hand, cutting him off mid sentence. “Say no more.” He looks a little disappointed, maybe, but not angry.

 

Jensen’s still fretting, twisting his hands in his lap. “Jensen,” says Jeff. “I understand.”

“That offer to leave wasn’t conditional, though. You should get some rest- you look like shit.”

 

Jensen laughs, a bit nervously, and agrees.

* * *

Jensen boards the train, resting his head against the pole. It’s mostly empty this time of day,and he’s thankful for it. No crowds to make him panic, or more aptly, remind him of what he missed out on while he overslept. The one man in his car is fast asleep, and has been the last four stops or so.

“God, what a day.”

“You too?” says a voice, and Jensen jumps.

 

“It’s you,” he says, stupidly. “But it’s not..” He trails off as an arm wraps tightly around his waist.  

 

His stranger laughs, low and deep. “It’s me. Missed you this morning.”

 

“I’m-i’m sorry,” says Jensen. “I overslept.”

 

“You are just too adorable, aren’t you.”

 

“I like to think so,” Jensen replies.

 

His stranger snickers at him, childish and endearing. “And witty too.”

 

“So,” says his stranger, “Are we having fun today?”

 

“I was waiting on you,” says Jensen.

 

His stranger hugs him a little tighter, pressing his nose to the nape of Jensen’s neck.

“Hmm,” he says. “You smell nice.”

 

“I was thinking we could try something different today,” he starts. “Since there’s no one around.”

 

“How different?” asks Jensen, and he’s proud of the way his voice doesn’t shake.

 

“I was thinking I could get inside you, for one.” Jensen goes still all over. “Y-you don’t mean-”

 

He shushes Jensen, bringing a long finger to his lips. “Just my fingers,” he says, reassuringly. “Just my fingers, is all.”

 

“Somebody will see-”

 

“Nobody’ll see,” he says into Jensen’s neck. “Who’s here? It’s just you and me, now.”

He’s rubbing gentle, soothing circles into Jensen’s stomach, petting him as he mouths at his neck and behind his ear.

 

“Just...you..and me,” he says, slowly.

 

“Just you and me,” Jensen repeats. He feels slow, hazy, like he’s in a dream. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Jensen’s got his hands pressed over his face, watching the man sleeping out of the corner of his eye. He’s the only other passenger besides Jensen and his stranger, but one person is enough.

 

“Relax,” says his stranger, and grabs at his waistband. He makes quick work of Jensen’s belt and the button of his pants, baring Jensen to his hands.

 

“Aw,” says his stranger, once he’s got Jensen’s slacks pooling around his feet. “I was hoping for no underwear today.”

 

Jensen flushes. “I didn’t think I’d see you today,” he mumbles.

 

“I know,” says his stranger, and Jensen can hear the smile in his voice. He pulls Jensen’s briefs down in one short tug, and Jensen gasps as he’s exposed to the cool air of the train car.

 

* * *

 

 

His stranger kneels down behind him and sighs, the puff of air making goosebumps jump out all over Jensen’s skin.

 

“God, your ass,” says his stranger, stroking the skin at his tailbone. He grasps Jensen’s ass with both giant hands and pulls, bending him at the waist and making him arch. He rubs at Jensen’s ass hard, massaging it, and Jensen groans quietly. “Doing okay?” his stranger asks, and Jensen feels both aroused and touched by his stranger’s concern.

 

“I’m good,” he says, and his voice sounds strange to his own ears, over deep and raw. He sounds wrecked already, and his stranger’s barely laid a hand on him.

 

“Good,” says his stranger, and then parts Jensen’s cheeks and dives right in.

“Fuck!” shouts Jensen.

 

The man works him over like a pro, pressing wet kisses on the insides of Jensen’s asscheeks, running his tongue over Jensen’s hole again and again. He sucks at it like a starving man, pressing his tongue against the muscle until Jensen is weak and relaxed. He’s got his arms wrapped tight around Jensen’s hips, holding him up, and his face is buried deep in Jensen’s ass, eating him out like he’s never tasted anything better.

 

Jensen mostly hangs on and tries not to die. It feels so good, so crazily unlike him, and in the background he can hear someone moaning, crying, and through the fog he wonders who’s making so much noise, until he realizes it’s him.

 

He’s keening just like in his dream, begging his stranger not to stop, ever.

 

His stranger pulls back and laughs, sounding exhilarated, and Jensen whines.

 

“Please,” he says. “Please, god, please.”

 

“Yeah,” says his stranger, no longer laughing but sounding a little raw himself.

“Yeah, okay,” he says, standing and rummaging through something nearby.

* * *

 

A few minutes pass, and Jensen can feel his impatience and arousal winning out over his embarrassment. Whatever his stranger is looking for is taking much too long to find.

 

“Hurry up,” he demands. “Hurry up and get back in me.”

His stranger makes a small, triumphant noise and walks back over to Jensen. He shoves him up against the door, a little roughly, and grabs Jensen's cock in one hand.

  
“Thought I was the boss around here,” he says in Jensen’s ear.

 

Jensen doesn’t know where this newfound bravery is coming from, but he’s standing in a moving train car with his pants around his ankles, and goddamnit he wants.

 

“If you would speed it up a little,” he chokes out, “You would be.”

 

His stranger laughs, lets go of him. “I’ll consider that,” he says, and then slaps Jensen’s ass hard. Jensen jumps, and a groan rips it’s way out of his throat.

 

He does it again, and Jensen’s ass is throbbing from it, a hot burn painting over the cheeks of his ass. There’s a little snick noise, and then his stranger’s finger is pushing at his hole, cool and slick.

 

Jensen’s head tilts back, limbs out of his control. The finger sinks in smoothly, Jensen’s hole relaxed and open from earlier. His stranger works another finger in and rests it there, shoving his face into Jensen’s neck and moaning. “Christ,” he says, going for a third finger. “You just keep taking it.”

 

His stranger moves his hand, rocking in and out, fingertips tapping gently at Jensen’s prostate. He’s so out of it, mouth loose and slack with pleasure as his head lolls on his stranger’s shoulder. His stranger picks up the pace a little, pressing more insistently inside him as he bites at the skin around Jensen’s collar. He sucks bruise after bruise under Jensen’s ear and the nape of his neck, twisting his fingers in and out until Jensen can’t take anymore.

 

He comes loudly, spilling in a large arc that leaves white smears against the glass door of the train car.

 

“Fucking hell,” snarls his stranger, dragging his fingers out as Jensen pants deeply. He fumbles behind Jensen for a moment and pulls out his cock, letting it slap against Jensen’s back, hot and pulsing. Streaks of precome paint Jensen’s lower back as his stranger grinds hard against him, rutting in between his cheeks and slipping over his tailbone. It doesn't take long for him to come, sloppy and wet as he clutches hard at Jensen’s hip.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, the man in the corner never did wake up. His stranger tucked him neatly back into his clothes, re-buckling his belt and doing up his slacks before the train shuffled into Jensen’s station. He’d held Jensen the rest of the way home, arms curled around his ribs as Jensen rocked sleepily back and forth. The whole time he’d talked about how good Jensen was, so tight, so obedient, how he couldn't wait to get inside him for real, next time.

 

“Not in a train next time,” Jensen had mumbled. “Wanna see your face.”

 

“Next time,”said his stranger. “Next time,” he’d said, thoughtfully, and gently pushed Jensen out of the car.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it awful? was it great?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> ...there's no sex in this chapter  
> but it begins and ends with danneel, so yay?

 

“So,” says Jensen, spinning in his office chair. “I may have done a...thing.”

 

“A thing,” says Danneel, flatly. “A thing where you let a guy-who you do not know, mind you- have sex with you in public.”

 

“It sounds bad when you put it like that,” says Jensen. “And we didn’t have se-”

 

Danneel cuts him off, waving a hand through the air.“It sounds bad no matter how you put it!”

 

“Danneel-”

 

“Jensen.”

 

“Just…let me do this, okay? For the first time in my life, I’m not an afterthought, or a rebound. I can do what I want, ask for what I like. Someone wants me so badly they can’t contain themselves. And I like that.”

 

“You haven’t even seen his face, for god’s sake. He could be a serial killer!”

“He could be,” says Jensen. “But I’m being impulsive for once.”

 

Danneel sighs, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. “This is why we went shopping that weekend, isn’t it.”

 

“Yes,” says Jensen, a little sheepishly. “But I also reaaaallly needed some new shirts.”

 

“You’re full of shit Ackles,” she says, laughing. “Now get out, I have filing to do.”

 

Jensen leaves work with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Jensen sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it as he waits for his train. He’s more than a little miffed about not seeing his stranger earlier, and though talking to Danneel did help, he’s feeling a bit...tense.

 

“We just keep missing each other, huh?”

 

“Stop sneaking up on me,” Jensen whines. “It’s bad for my constitution.”

 

“I’m sorry,” says his stranger. He presses a kiss to Jensen’s jaw in apology.

 

Jensen shudders. “We’re not even on the train yet,” he says.

 

His stranger laughs. “Thought you didn’t want the train,” he says. “Thought you wanted to see my face, be in my bed.”

 

“I do!” says Jensen, nearly shouting. “I really, really do.” He tries to twist around, tries to turn and face his stranger, but the man grabs him, holding him tightly in place.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he says. “Keep facing forwards, gorgeous.”

 

“But you said,” Jensen starts.

 

“I know what I said,” says his stranger. “But you gotta be patient, okay?” He plants a kiss on Jensen’s neck with each word, and this time there aren’t any crowds to cover them, no mass of people to crush them close together.

 

“Okay,” he sighs out. “But soon, right?”

 

The train comes in a roar of metal and electricity, and his stranger wriggles them into their spot in the car.

 

“Soon,” he says, firmly. “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Their usual rhythm continues daily, Jensen shrugged up in his corner and his stranger wrapped around him like the world’s most tactile octopus.

 

Jensen gets more and more comfortable, grinding back on his stranger as best he can, working him up and loving it. It’s like every taboo, every shame he’s feeling melts away in the neat curls of his stranger’s fingers around him, or the blunt press of his fingers inside.

 

But he still doesn’t know his name. He hasn’t seen his face, and sure, his stranger promised, but Jensen’s heard a lot of promises before.

 

There was Tom, who was pretty and Jensen’s first, who promised him forever and then changed his mind. Or Jake, who promised that he was enough, but then decided he was shy, stupid and boring and left before Jensen could even think to change his mind.

 

Jensen’s heard a lot of promises. And he’s worried his stranger won’t deliver.

 

* * *

 

 

Jensen has always been a worrier. He worries about quarterly reports in January, about the plane tickets to visit his family for thanksgiving in April. Once he latches on to something, he’s like a dog with a bone.

 

His mother once asked him why he can’t seem to let go. He still doesn’t have an answer.

 

It keeps grating on him; while he sleeps, while he works. It drives him crazy. He angsts about it for what feels like weeks. He wants this man so badly, but he hates the...openness of their encounters. It makes him twitchy, not knowing, so much so that his stranger notices and doesn’t touch him for the day, sends him home to get some rest instead.

 

When he gets there, he’s so frustrated he wants to cry.

 

“You can’t keep doing this,” he tells himself in the mirror the next morning. “You’re driving yourself insane.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jensen’s tense when he boards the train. He shoulders his way into their usual spot and waits, wrapping his tie over his fingers and scuffing his shoes against the ugly linoleum of the car.

 

“Hey,” says his stranger.

 

“Hey,” he says back, casually (he hopes).

 

“You seem upset,” his stranger says, curling up against his back. He’s all warmth and hard muscle, and all Jensen wants is to wrap those long arms around himself and just not think for awhile.

 

“I’m fine,” he lies, and badly at that.

 

“Let me help you feel better,” says his stranger, tugging Jensen’s shirt out of his pants. He rubs his palms against Jensen’s stomach, before working his way up to pinch and tug at Jensen’s nipples. His fingertips are rough, calloused in just the right way, and Jensen sighs.

 

“You’re so sensitive here,” he says, contemplating. “God, I bet you’d look pretty pierced.”

 

“P-pierced?” The idea sends a little thrill of heat down his spine, makes his cock perk up.

 

“Yes,” his stranger hisses. “Right through these pretty little nipples of yours.” He rubs his nose under Jensen’s ear as he speaks, still plucking at Jensen with his fingers.

 

“W-wouldn’t that hurt?”

 

“Just a little bit,” he says. “A little pinch” and as he speaks he grazes the tips of his nails over Jensen’s chest, just sharp enough to sting. “Just a little pinch,” and here he mouths at the spot under Jensen’s ear. It gets him hard without fail every time, and his stranger laughs as he moans.

 

“And then what?”

 

“And then after, I could play with them,” he says, whispering so only Jensen can hear. “Bite them, suck on them.”

 

“Like my own personal chew toy,” he says. Jensen giggles, because it’s such a ridiculous, unsexy thing to say. It reminds him that his stranger is just as human as he is and not some sex god straight out of a drugstore novel.

 

“Don’t laugh at me,” says his stranger, and Jensen swears he can hear the pout in his voice.

 

“I can’t help it,” says Jensen. “You’re just so...cute.”

 

“I’ll show you cute,” says his stranger, a hint of growl in his voice.

“You sound like a puppy,” says Jensen, laughing even harder.

 

“Stop,” whines his stranger. “You’re ruining the mood!”

 

Jensen scans the map overhead and sighs. “I don’t think we have time for our usual, anyway.”

 

“You suck,” says his stranger, sliding his hands out from under Jensen’s shirt and poking him in the side. “You suck so hard.”

 

“I do,” says Jensen. “But not right now.”

 

His stranger groans. “You are a horrible person,” he says, poking Jensen again. “Absolutely awful.”

 

“I know,” says Jensen. He’s got this big, goofy smile on his face, and he’s sure he must look ridiculous.

 

The train’s PA system announces that Jensen’s stop is next. “Terrible,” sighs his stranger. “I’ve been looking forward to this for like, twelve hours.” He slips his hands out of Jensen’s shirt and tucks it back into his pants.

 

“Sorry,” says Jensen. “I can make it up to you tomorrow?”

 

“Fine,” says his stranger. “Go to work.” He presses a kiss to Jensen’s cheek, light and sweet.

 

“That’s new,” says Jensen.

 

“Wish it was your lips, instead.”

 

“You can’t do that!”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Be all sweet like that,” says Jensen. “You can’t get me all worked up like that especially since I haven’t seen your face and I don’t even know your name and you can’t keep making me like this-”

 

His stranger cuts off his frantic rambling. “Tomorrow,” he says, firmly. “Take the day off tomorrow and come to our usual around ten, okay? and I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

 

“Do you promise?”

 

“Yes,” says his stranger, sounding a bit worn. “I promise.”

 

“Tomorrow,” says Jensen, feeling the first tingles of excitement. “I’m gonna meet you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh god, tomorrow!”

 

He paces back and forth in Danneel’s corner of the office. “What am I doing,” he says.

 

“Tell me not to go, Danni.”

 

“I could do that, but I won’t.”

 

“Danni!”

 

“What?It won’t kill you to meet the guy.”

 

“Two weeks ago you said he could be a serial killer!”

 

“I was exaggerating, Jenny.”

 

“Danneeeeel,” he moans. “You’re supposed to guide me, not tell me to go off the deep end!”

 

“I am guiding you, she replies. “Guiding you right into the arms of Mr.Right.”

 

“Danneeeeeeeel!” 

“Stop whining,” she says. “And stop pacing, you’ll wear a hole in the carpet.”

 

She swats at him with a magazine.

 

“Get up tomorrow, wear the jeans I bought you and that grey sweater that’s all clingy, go have sex with the guy of your wet dreams and stop bothering me.”

 

“Some best friend you are,” he mutters.

 

“I am a _fabulous_ best friend. Now get out.”

 

\--

“Oh goddd,” says Jensen. He’s at home, trying to sleep, and has been tossing and turning for the last half hour. His phone dings and he fishes it out of the blankets.

 

_Danneel: i can hear you worrying from here_

_Jensen: ha ha ha_

_Danneel: go to sleep, i hear getting fucked requires lots of energy_

_Jensen: i hate you so much_

_Danneel: you love me_

_Jensen: i really don’t_

_Danneel: hahaha don’t forget to stretch wouldn’t want you to pull anything tmr_

__  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so..they'll be face to face soon? 
> 
> thank you to everyone who left comments, i love you all ;_;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY  
> i just...life got in the way? sorry...

 

Jensen wakes up at six in the morning, two hours before he’d need to be on the train. He spent most of his night stressing and fretting and doing his usual _ohmygod, whatamIdoing_ mental walkthrough, and he’d finally passed out around 4:30.

 

He’s mostly running on adrenaline and nervousness and the barest scrapings of sleep, but right now he feels awake, alert. He skips his usual morning coffee and heads straight for the shower.

Jensen’s  morning showers usually consist of him taking the edge off before he goes to meet his strange, but he’s so nervous he can barely turn the water on, let alone jerk himself off. He scrubs himself down completely, using this ridiculously expensive soap Mackenzie'd bought him in celebration of his ‘fancy move to new york’.

 

It smells good, clean and fragrant with notes of jasmine and eucalyptus, and the scent helps him calm down a little. He finally drags himself out and towels off, before digging through his closet for something to wear. He wants to be sexy, but not too sexy; after all, he and his stranger spend the majority of their time having sex (or as much sex as you can without facing one another) and so he knows he likes what he sees. He’s got him with the body, but now he’s got to snag his stranger’s heart, too.

He wastes half an hour angsting over what to wear, before he finally gives and follows Danneel’s advice. The jeans are the darkest wash he owns, so blue they’re almost black. They cling to every curve he’s got and make his ass look fabulous (Danneel’s words, not his). The sweater is cashmere, one of the biggest dents in his wallet yet. It’s a little big, and the wool is cool and soft. The sleeves hang over his hands if he doesn’t push them up, and it falls loosely off one shoulder if he positions it right.

 

He gels his hair up in it’s usual and sprays on as much cologne as he dares, and then he’s finished. He watches himself in his bedroom mirror, staring at his own reflection. He looks good, really good, soft and approachable in all the right ways.

 

* * *

 

He’s got an half an hour till he needs to leave, and so he forces himself to eat some breakfast. He chokes down a sad bowl of cinnamon flavored instant oatmeal and regrets it immediately- he’s so nervous his stomach threatens to bring it back up.

 

He manages to keep it down, though, and takes a few calming drinks of water. He paces back and forth until he really can’t keep from going any longer, or else he’ll be late. He slings his bag over his shoulder and tries not to blush at its contents- lube and condoms and even extra underwear because he’s cautious that way.

 

He sends a text to Danneel as he leaves his apartment, and makes his way to the subway.

 

_Jensen: wish me luck_

_Danneel: you’ll be fine_

  


* * *

 

 

Jensen swipes his train pass through the machine and heads down the steps. Breathe, he reminds himself. Breathe. In and out, in and out.

 

You’ve been together before. He knows you, knows your body, knows what you like. He forces himself to relax as best he can, rubbing a hand at his temple and taking the deepest breaths he can.

 

He boards his train, stumbling and shaky. His hands are so sweaty he can barely hang on to the pole. He squirms his way over to their usual spot, resting his forehead against the door and trying not to freak out.

_What if he doesn’t like me?_

_What if he doesn’t show up?_

* * *

 

“Hi.” Suddenly, a familiar pair of long arms wrap around Jensen’s shoulders.

 

Jensen shrieks in surprise, clutching at his chest. “Don’t scare me like that!”

 

His stranger snickers in his ear and kisses his neck in apology. “You look gorgeous,” he says, and Jensen can hear the smile in his voice.

 

“I wanted to look nice for you,” says Jensen, blushing. It’s ridiculous; he can handle public sex, but not a compliment.

 

His stranger squeezes him a little. “You’re so cute,” he says, sighing into Jensen’s neck. “About today,” he starts, and Jensen prepares himself for disappointment.

 

“I figured our first time seeing each other should be someplace a little nicer than a crowded subway, y’know? So you’re going to have to trust me a little, okay?”

 

“I do trust you,” says Jensen, and he’s surprised by just how much he means it. It’s probably ridiculously naive on his part, but he trusts his stranger- he’s had to, or else he  could have never let this go on for so long.

 

“Good,” says his stranger, warm and happy.

 

“There is one condition, though,” says Jensen.

 

“Anything.”

 

“Tell me your name?”

 

“Oh. It’s uh, it’s Jared.”

 

“Jared,” says Jensen, slowly, testing the words out on his tongue. Jared. Behind him, his stranger- his Jared shivers slightly.

 

“Hi Jared, I’m Jensen.”

 

Jared hugs Jensen a little tighter to his chest, and whispers softly in his ear. “It’s very nice to meet you, Jensen.”

 

Jensen smiles, the knot of nervousness in his stomach finally disappearing. He reaches up to tangle his fingers with Jared’s, marvelling at how well they fit together. “It’s very nice to meet you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

They stand that way the whole ride, Jared’s arms wrapped around him and their hands laced together. Jensen leans back into Jared’s chest, but makes sure he doesn’t look up, because Jared asked him to be patient, to trust him, and he will.

 

It’s nice, better than nice, to just enjoy the feeling of being with Jared. They’re not doing anything, and while Jensen definitely enjoys having Jared’s hands down his pants, just being held by him is pretty damn fantastic too. He relaxes completely into Jared, eyes slipping shut, and before he knows it, he’s asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jensen,” says a voice. “Jensen, we’re here.”

 

“Whaa?” Jensen’s comfortable and sleepy and he wants the voice to go away.

 

“Jensen,” says the voice again, and this time it’s tinged with laughter. “Don’t you want to see me?”

 

“Huh? See who…”

 

“Jared,” says the voice, and yeah, they’re definitely laughing.

 

“Jared?...” Jensen blinks, hard and then suddenly realizes what’s going on.

 

“There he is,” says Jared, snickering.

 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you,” says Jensen, and there goes that blush again.

 

“Don’t worry” says Jared. “It was cute.”

 

“Anyway, we’re here now,” says Jared, and right as he says it the doors open for their stop, the crowd behind them propelling them out of the car.

 

Jared steers them out onto the platform, and then asks Jensen to close his eyes for a second. He does, and Jared lets go of him, walking in front of him and grabbing his hand to keep them together. When he opens his eyes again, all he sees is Jared’s back. He can see the muscles bunch together under his shirt as he walks, and he’s momentarily distracted thinking about how they’d feel underneath his fingertips, or how they’d look covered with scratches as Jared fucked him.

 

 _Bad Jensen_ , he thinks. Now is really, really not the time.

 

He lets Jared drag him out of the station and down the crowded streets of Manhattan, their hands wrapped tightly together the whole time.

 

* * *

 

Before Jensen even realizes it, they’re heading through one of the many entrances to Central Park. After a few minutes, Jared turns and veers off the paved pathway, sneakers squishing in the grass. It’s cool outside, but Jensen barely feels it; he’s more focused on the feel of Jared’s hand in his, of the sunshine glinting in his hair.

 

Finally, Jared stops. He’s tense; Jensen watches his posture stiffen, feels his palms sweat a little. It makes Jensen feel a little better, knowing that Jared’s nervous about this too.

“Okay,” says Jared. He takes a deep breath. “I brought you here because I figured it’d be more...romantic than a subway, y’know? I figured you deserved better than that.”

 

Jensen smiles. “I appreciate the thought, Jared. But I’d be happy seeing you anywhere.” He flushes a little as he says it, it sounds so sappy, but it’s true.

 

Jared turns around, sharply, and Jensen has a few seconds of wow-he’s-gorgeous before Jared’s in his face, planting kiss after kiss on him.

 

It’s awkward at first because Jared’s rushing and sort of misses his mouth a few times, but he makes up for it, kissing all over his face; his cheeks and jaw and nose. He wanders back to Jensen’s lips eventually though, and it’s warm and wet and perfect, and Jared even tastes good, better than he’d ever imagined.

  
He doesn’t know how long they stand there, in each other’s arms. He kind of forgets to keep time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed, and they'll most likely get it on (again) next chapter!  
> (also, please forgive any errors etc, i'll be going over it again but i figured y'all had waited long enough)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally do the do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person and I take forever but sex!

Jensen doesn’t know how long they’ve been standing here, kissing in the park. The cutesy, movie-star kisses are finished now, and Jared’s got him firmly by the hips. His arms are around Jared’s neck, and goddamn does he feel small, wrapped up in those big arms with Jared’s tongue down his throat.

They’ve moved on from short little nips and bites to full on making out, Jared filling his mouth and sucking on his tongue (and judging by how good he is at it, his blowjobs will be heaven). He feels so good, Jared invading each and every one of his senses. He’s been trying to place Jared’s taste, but he can’t focus long enough to do so; not with Jared so close, so here.

He gasps when Jared pulls away, taking in big lungfuls of air- and what an amateur thing to do, forgetting to breathe during a kiss, but he thinks this time it’s understandable.

“Jared,” he stutters out. He pushes a little at Jared’s shoulder (which feels like pushing a boulder, sheesh) and motions to a large tree behind them. “We should go somewhere a little more private…”

Well, private by their standards, that is.

Apparently Jared sees the merit in not ~~having sex~~ making out in the middle of the park in plain view, and so he grunts in agreement and drags Jensen away, pushing him up against the tree. They’re barely hidden before he’s back on Jensen, pushing his sweater down to one shoulder so he can suck little marks into his neck.

He pulls Jensen gently by the short strands of his hair and bites at his collarbones, which makes him shiver and then let out a long, embarrassing moan of Jared’s name.

Jared freezes, and Jensen’s about to apologize for being such a goddamn weirdo, when he moves again, quickly. He kisses Jensen hard, roughly dragging Jensen’s bottom lip between his teeth (and it stings too good) and thrusting his knee up between Jensen’s legs, before he lets go completely.

“I wanna fuck you in my bed,” says Jared, low and raspy.

Jensen starts to agree, but then thinks about it. “Jared,” he whines. “I don’t think I can wait that long.” He’s been worked up all day, and he’s not sure he can handle another hour on the train.

“We’ll take a cab.”

“Okay, then” says Jensen, voice already slow and dreamy. “Take me home, Jay.”

\--

Jared hails a cab quickly (he’s kind of hard to miss) and they spend most of the 30 minute ride back trying to keep their hands to themselves and failing. They manage not to look at each other too intensely, but lack of eye contact’s never stopped them before, and Jared’s hand inches closer and closer to the apex of Jensen’s thighs.

He rubs a large palm over the tight denim covering Jensen’s inner thigh, stroking casually. It’s enough to get Jensen aching all over again (goddamn him) and he moans very, very quietly.

“Jared,” he groans out. “Jared, please wait till we get home…”

Jared nods, but slings an arm around Jensen’s waist and pulls him in close so that he’s leaning halfway across the seat, back pressed up against Jared’s chest and head on his shoulder.

“The things I’m gonna do to you, Jen-sen.”  
He says it just like that, two syllables, and if Jensen wasn’t sure Jared was a Texas boy before, he sure as hell is now. Jared’s accent isn’t in full force now, but Jensen’ll do his very best to bring it out.

The last five minutes of the ride is mostly comprised of Jared whispering dirty promises in Jensen’s ear, and Jensen making sure he doesn’t come.

\--  
Jared practically rips him out of the cab, tossing a handful of bills at the driver (it's way too much, but Jensen can't bring himself to care) and fumbling in his pockets for his key.

Jared's house is huge, a gorgeous brownstone, and if Jensen wasn't so focused on getting Jared in him right-now, he might've commented on it.

Jared finally gets the door unlocked and pulls Jensen inside, slamming him against the front door and kissing him again, and jeez if he doesn't stop doing that Jensen's going to come in his pants (and he tells him so).

He tugs Jensen's sweater off, pulling it over his head and tossing it somewhere behind them. He pulls away to strip off his own shirt, and wow.

Jensen can feel himself drooling.  
Miles of soft looking, golden skin stretched over tight pecs and abs.

Jared has a fucking six pack.

And it's all Jensen's to touch.

\--

After that, things get a little hazy. He vaguely remembers sort of launching himself at Jared and kissing him all over, getting on his knees to suck at the v shape of his hipbones.

They still haven't made it out of the doorway, but that's okay. Jared's leaning against the wall now, and he's making the most delicious noises, little ah ah ahs and sighs of pleasure.

Jensen's curled up between his feet, leisurely sucking at his cock.

It's been awhile, and Jared's big enough to make his jaw practically unhinge. He's doing his best not to thrust into Jensen's throat (not that'd he mind) and Jensen loves him for it.

He bobs his head, slowly, and Jared's hands are hot and heavy over his neck and in his hair, pushing him down just a little each time.

Jensen loses himself in it, Jared thick and salty in his mouth. He goes a little at a time, sliding Jared down his throat.

And then he swallows around him, and Jared jumps and groans deeper than Jensen's ever heard before.

"Jesus fuck, Jen..."

Jared tugs at his hair, pulling him off his cock.

"Why'd you make me stop?" Jensen asks, and he might be pouting a little.

"I said I wanted to fuck you in my bed," says Jared, in between pants.

"And I intend to."

\--

Jared's got him spread eagle on his bed (his huge, huge bed). Jensen's got half his face smooshed into the pillows, fingers wrapped into the sheets.

Jared's laying behind him, between his legs. He's got his tongue buried in Jensen's hole (again!), sloppily mouthing at it, wriggling his tongue in and out and stopping every so often to press the tips of his fingers inside.

Eventually he finishes playing and sits up, rolling Jensen over. He's blissed out and pliant with pleasure, and turns easily in Jared's hands.

Jared smiles at him, warm and happy, kissing at his slack mouth before he turns, rummaging through the drawer at the side of his bed.

He pulls out a long tube of lube, pressed almost flat from use.

Jensen laughs when he sees it, and Jared flushes just a little, a pretty tint under his golden skin.

"Hush you," says Jared, bending over to bite at Jensen's neck.

He down between Jensen's legs, smoothing the lube out between his fingers and over Jensen's hole.

Jensen jumps a little as he does it, and then moans as the first finger slips inside.  
Jared's fingers are long and thick and just about perfect (like the rest of him) and this isn't unfamiliar.

Jared takes his sweet time, stroking his fingers in and out until Jensen's writhing and sweaty and impatient for his cock.

"Jared," he whines.

That does Jared in, and he gets up, kneeling between Jensen's legs. He pulls hard and Jensen's thighs, wrapping them around his waist.

The moment he sinks in is...heavenly. Jensen's not one for profound moments or anything like that, but the moment Jared finally gets inside him, it feels...right. His eyes roll back, his toes curl, the whole deal.

Jared rests on top of him, and hewraps his arms around Jared's neck, holding him tight and losing himself in the in and out motions of Jared's cock inside him.

Jared's face is buried in his neck, and he's biting at the skin there.

"Jared," he says, voice gravelly and rough. "I'm gonna.."

"Yesss," Jared hisses, and he leans back enough to wrap his arms under Jensen's shoulders. He pulls them both up, holding Jensen in his lap and grinding him up and down over his cock. The change in angle sets him off, and he comes hard, splattering between their stomachs. Jared thrusts up into him a few more times before he comes too, clenching so hard at Jensen's hips he knows they'll be bruises left behind.

Jared lets him go slowly, pushing him down onto the bed and then following him, resting his head on Jensen's chest.

"That was fantastic," Jared breathes out.

"Mmm, yeah," slurs Jensen. He's not doing too good on the language front, but then again he did just have his brains fucked out by someone who is essentially the man of his dreams.

Jared wriggles, rolling over and pulling Jensen on top of him and then draping the sheets over them both. He wraps his arms tight around Jensen and kisses his forehead, muttering in his ear.

"Time to sleep now," Jared yawns, and Jensen agrees, turning his face into Jared's chest and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha this story will never end most likely because I am a glutton for punishment
> 
> I apologize for the lack of proper formatting but I'm posting this from my phone (I'll go back and fix it later). 
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter <3
> 
> also I'm terrible at replying to comments but to everyone who's left one thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and some other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, and so's this story!
> 
> Jared and Jensen are being all cute and awkward and their relationship is basically that scene from Bambi where he learns to walk.
> 
> Except, you know, with a lot more sex.

When Jensen wakes up, the first time, Jared is everywhere. His hair is splattered all over the pillows and his arms and legs are wound tight around Jensen with his nose poking into Jensen's neck.

He's huge and overwarm (Jensen's sweating underneath the blankets) and his morning breath is blowing right into Jensen's face and everything is _perfect_. 

\-- 

When he wakes up the second time, he manages to free himself long enough to dig through his pants pockets and find his phone.

He squirms around until he gets a good enough angle, and snaps a quick picture of Jared (only from the chest up, mind you, but that's enough) to Danneel, and captions it:

_there is a god_

He thinks about getting up, making Jared breakfast maybe, but the call is too strong. He snuggles back into Jared's arms and tells himself he'll only sleep for five more minutes.

\--

When he wakes up the third time, it's to Jared spooned up all around him, rutting against him softly.

"Wanna fuck you again," says Jared, warm and sleep-rough in his ear.

Who is Jensen to disagree?

\--

When they finally manage to pry themselves apart, Jared pulls on some sweatpants and sends Jensen off to his shower in his bathroom.

His huge, marble-tiled, rain shower, heated floor bathroom. The tub looks big enough for three people, let alone one.

Eventually Jensen stops gawking long enough to actually bathe- and he resists trying out the tub, no matter how much he wants to- and scrubs himself clean. 

He gets out and rumages through Jared's drawers- he _did_ say "take whatever you want" and Jensen's clothes are still downstairs in the foyer- till he finds a t-shirt and some sweatpants that match Jared's. It's cliche, but everything is swimming on him, and so he ditches the sweatpants and just goes down in the shirt and his boxers.

\--

"So," says Jared. "I can't actually cook." 

Jensen stares at the pile of black mush on the stove. "Are those...eggs?" 

"They were," says Jared, mournfully. He looks so pitiful, puppy eyes in full force, and Jensen almost chokes trying to hide his laughter.

"It's okay," he says, but he's laughing out loud, now. "Really." 

"You're laughing at me," says Jared, and looks even worse than before.

"No, no," says Jensen, stifling his snickers. "I appreciate the thought, Jared, I do." He comes over and kisses him, quick and light. "It was very sweet."

Jared kisses him back, of course, and so he kisses Jared back, and pretty soon Jared has him leaning against the counter as they make out. It's just as great as it was yesterday, but Jensen really needs to eat, and so he gently pushes Jared away.

"As nice as that was," he says. "I'm kinda gonna die if I don't have some breakfast." 

\--

They get dressed again, Jensen retrieving his jeans from the floor (he leaves the t-shirt on, though) and Jared pulling on a hoodie, before they go out.

They end up at a diner, and Jensen is amazed by the sheer amount of food Jared can pack away. "'M a big guy," says Jared, sheepishly.

Jensen just laughs and steals more of his fries.

\--

They leave and walk back towards Jared's, hand in hand.

\-- 

When they get inside, Jared sits them down on the couch.

"I was thinking," he starts, and Jensen feels his stomach drop. "That we should probably talk about this." 

"T-talk about what?" 

"This. Us. Um, well, if there is an us...if you want there to be.." 

Jared squirms in his seat, looking every bit as nervous as Jensen feels.

"Because I really like you, Jensen, you're funny and you're smart and I know sex isn't really the best way to start a relationship, especially the way we did but I really think-" 

"Yes!" Jensen practically shouts, and then claps a hand over his mouth.

"Yes," he says again, quieter. "I'd like that." 

"Good," says Jared, looking relieved. "That's uh, really good." 

They stare at each other for a long moment, Jared running a hand through his hair.

"So," says Jensen. "Any chance you'll let me try out that tub?" 

\--

Jensen saunters into work the Monday morning feeling like he's walking on air. He'd stayed the whole weekend with Jared, probably the best weekend of his life.

"Well, well, well, don't we look happy," says Danneel, poking him hard in the side and grinning. "You're taking me to lunch today and telling me _everything_ ," she hisses.

Jensen smiles at her, and asks "Did you like the picture?" 

She gulps a little. "My god, yes." 

"You lucky little bastard, you," she says, and then squeezes his arm affectionately before walking off. 

\--

There's only one problem with Jensen's new relationship- they can't keep out of bed long enough to get anything done.

But that's not really a problem, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, at 816 words is...much shorter than I anticipated, so sorry if that's disappointing :( 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, too- not only did my laptop get destroyed (which means I'm consistently writing on my phone, now) I kind of had writers block?
> 
> gah, anyway, I kinda had ideas and kinda didn't. anything you guys would want to see happen next? 
> 
> also, thank god for shake to undo because this entire chapter almost went bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets jealous, then he has a birthday and gets a pretty damn good present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thank you to glowingcloud27 for the chapter idea!
> 
> i hope you guys like it, and as usual i'm sorry for the lack of updates.
> 
> but they have sex twice, so it's okay right? right?

"Jared, Jared wait!" 

"No," snarls Jared. He's dragging Jensen out of the building, angrily striding past Jensen's coworkers.

When they get to the parking lot, he shoves Jensen up against the car and kisses him hard enough to bruise.

"Can't believe...he had his hands...all over you," he says, mouthing at Jensen's neck. He bites down quick, and Jensen yelps. 

"You're mine," says Jared, pushing in between his legs. He ruts against him through their dress pants, curling one hand around the back of Jensen's neck to hold him close.

"J-Jared, he was just being friendly," Jensen stutters out. He can barely focus enough to get the words out, so lost in Jared, in his heat, his taste, the feel of his fingers around his throat.

"No he wasn't," says Jared, low and dark. "He wanted you, could see it written all over him." He pulls away just long enough to pull at Jensen's belt buckle, wrenching it open and almost ripping his pants in his rush to get Jensen's pants open.

He hoists Jensen up to lean back against the car more firmly, wrapping Jensen's thigh around his waist. 

"He wanted you so bad, Jen," Jared continues, thrusting his knee up hard against Jensen's crotch. "But he can't have you, can he baby?" 

"No," says Jensen, breathily. "He can't...Jared, Jared please..."

He's already so close, close enough to beg and they've just started. But that's what Jared does to him, makes him crazy enough to have a quickie at a company party in the goddamn parking lot.

"Please what, baby?"

Jensen can feel himself blushing, a hot flush settling over his cheeks. Jared laughs, deep and rich and it makes him shiver.

"Gotta tell me what you want, Jen." He slips his hand into Jensen's underwear, strokes over his cock so lightly it feels more like a suggestion than a feeling.

"Jared," he whines.

"Tell me," says Jared, sucking behind his ear, and it's not a question, it's a command.  
He catches Jensen's lips again, kisses the air out of his lungs and leaves him panting. "C'mon Jen," he says. "You know what to say." 

Jensen digs his fingers into Jared's suit jacket, nails catching in the fabric. "Please Jared," he says, moaning out the words. "Please make me come." 

"Good boy," says Jared, and sinks to his knees.

And Jesus, what a fucking picture; Jared on his knees in his thousand dollar suit, sucking Jensen's cock like there's no tomorrow. 

He comes quick, back arching and hands tugging at Jared's hair.

When he finally calms down, Jared tucks him away and helps him into the car. He feels blissed out and silly, and melts into his seat as Jared comes around the other side.

Just before they take off, Jared curls a hand under his chin and pulls him forwards, close enough that their lips nearly touch. 

"Who do you belong to?" Jared asks, quietly.

"You, Jared," he responds, and Jared kisses him, short and sweet. 

\--

The next morning in bed, Jared's red faced and apologetic.

"I just don't know what got into me, Jensen," he says. "When I saw him touch you like that- a-anyway, I'm sorry." 

Jensen laughs quietly and tells him he's got nothing to be sorry for.

"I like it when you tell me what to do," he says, shyly. He curls up against him, and drags on of Jared's hands down below his waist. "I really, _really_ like it." 

"Oh, yeah?" Jared rolls them so he's on top, pushing Jensen into the mattress. 

"Yeah."

Jensen calls in sick from work.

\--

The next day, he's in his office when Jeff stops by.

"I'm sorry about the other night," he says, awkwardly. His voice is gruff and he looks like maybe he hasn't slept. "Had to much to drink at the party; didn't mean to piss the boyfriend off." 

"It's okay," says Jensen. And it is. Thanks to Jeff's wandering hands, Jensen got laid (and quite thoroughly, at that). It makes it kind of difficult to stay mad at him.

Jeff nods at him, and walks off. Jensen feels kind of bad for him; in another world, he'd be all over that, but he's got Jared now, and he doesn't want anyone else.

\--

A few days later, Jensen's sitting as his desk, thinking. Jared's birthday is in a few days, and he wants to get him something... _special_.

He waves Danneel over, and tells her his plan.

"You want to WHAT?"

"Shhh!" He hisses. "I'd prefer the entire office not find out!" 

"I'm sorry, Jensen," she says, giggling. "I just never thought you'd be so...daring. He's good for you, yknow."

"I know," says Jensen, and smiles. "So you'll go with me?"

"Of course," she says, patting his shoulder. "What're best friends for?" 

\--

Jensen's only a little nervous. The piercer- Misha, is nice enough, and Danneel's standing by for 'moral support' as she calls it.

He's already picked what jewlery, and Misha keeps his mind off the sting of the needles by chattering incessantly until it's all over.

Before he knows it, it's all over and he's paying at the register, chest throbbing pleasantly under his loose t-shirt. 

"Hope the boyfriend likes!" Misha shouts as they leave, and Jensen blushes. 

\--

He and Jared mostly relax on Jared's birthday; first they hang out with some of Jared's friends- Chad, and Aldis and a few others, before heading out to have dinner at this steakhouse that Jared loves. It's fun and the food is delicious, but Jensen finds it a little hard to focus when every move he makes brushes his new piercings, sending delicious little shocks of pain straight to his groin.

Jared wasn't kidding when he said Jensen was sensitive.

Eventually Jared notices that something's up, probably due to the fact that Jensen eyes have glazed over.

"You okay, Jen?" Jared asks, through a mouthful of steak.

"I'm fine Jared," he says, sweetly. "Just really excited to get home and give you your birthday present."

Jared smiles at him, toothy and little boy looking, and it's so damned _cute_ it makes Jensen's heart squeeze a little in his chest.

"Can't wait to see what it is," he says.

"Can't wait to show you."

\--

When they finally make it home, Jensen makes Jared sit on the couch and wait, eyes closed. 

He strips off his shirt and pants quickly, and walks back to Jared in just his boxers. 

Jared's eye twitches, and Jensen tuts at him. "Keep em closed, Jared..."

He slips into Jared's lap and straddles him, resting on his knees so Jared'll be eye level with his chest. 

"You can look now."

Jared opens his eyes, smiling, and then does a double take. "Holy _shit_ ," says Jared, reverently.

Jensen flushes under his gaze. "Happy birthday," he says, quietly. "Do you like them?" 

There are two, shiny golden rings through Jensen's nipples, rising and falling as he breathes. "Do I like them....Jesus, Jensen."

He slides his hands up Jensen's sides but Jensen stops him before they reach their destination. "You can't play with them yet," he says. "They gotta heal, first."

Jared grunts in agreement, before pressing his face to the middle of Jensen's chest and giving him a kiss there.

"Best. Present. Ever." 

\--

A little over a month later, they've finally healed. Jared was very good about staying away from his chest, always kissing and touching around his piercings, careful not to accidentally bump them or cause Jensen any pain.

He's eager to let Jared play, though, and so as soon as he gets off work, he jumps him.

"What's gotten into you?" asks Jared, breathless and happy-sounding. 

"They're all healed up," he responds, pulling his undershirt over his head. 

"Really?" Jared pretty much squeaks in delight, which makes Jensen laugh.

Jared picks him up- and wasn't that a pleasant surprise, the first time- and hoists him over his shoulder, carrying him off to the bedroom.

"You're such a Neanderthal," says Jensen, but he's laughing. "You like it when I manhandle you," Jared responds, dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

"True," he says, and then jumps as Jared pinches a nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

He moans, loudly, and Christ, if they were sensitive before, now they're connected straight to his cock.

"Fuck, Jared....more." 

Jared complies, dragging his tongue across the metal and tugging at it with his teeth. 

He can hear himself moaning, and he sounds like a bad porno but it just feels _that_ good.

Jared's sucking at them now, alternating from side to side and Jensen is losing his mind, head back, mouth open in pleasure. 

"Stop, stop," he manages to pant out, gently pulling Jared away by the hair. 

"Whyyyy," says Jared, pouting. "It was hot." 

Jensen breathes for a minute, curling his hand in Jared's hair. "I'd rather come with you in me, is all," he says, and watches Jared's eyes go dark.

"I can do that," says Jared.

\--

He's got Jensen on his back, with his knees over Jared's shoulders as he lays between his legs.

It's been an hour of Jared playing with him, leaving bruises and bite marks all over his skin, making him sweat and swear. There's lube smeared all over his thighs, and normally Jensen's impatient to be fucked, but it all feels so good.

Jared slides his fingers in and out of Jensen's ass as slowly as humanly possible, pushing in firmly and then and teasing around the rim, watching carefully as Jensen's hole clenches and unclenches again and again. It's all smooth and easy; Jared's always extra with the lube, so careful not to hurt him. 

Jared bends down to lick at it, tongue flickering lightly. It makes Jensen groan, deep and tinged with more than a little frustration.

Jared loves to do this, loves to drive him crazy and to tease until he's blissed all the way out.

He pulls his fingers out again, and slides his tongue in instead, and Jensen lets out a short little scream. 

"I...hate..you," he sobs out, and Jared huffs out a little laugh against his skin.

He pulls away, leaving one last open mouthed kiss against Jensen's perineum. 

"No you don't, baby." He wraps his fingers under Jensen's legs as his sits up, dropping them to wrap around his waist as he pulls Jensen into his lap. He noses under Jensen's jaw, whispers in his ear. "Want you to ride me," he says. 

Jensen rocks in his lap, feels Jared's cock rub temptingly against his hole. Jared lets out a little hum in pleasure, and then continues. "Wanna see you coming on my dick, Jen, pretty little piercings and all." 

He slips one finger down to play with Jensen again, tugging at his rim. 

"Yesss," says Jensen. He's had enough of the games. 

He rocks forwards a little, rising up on his knees until the tip of Jared's cock rests against him, and then he sinks downwards.

Jared's so big, fills him so perfect. He holds Jared's head against his chest, pulling at his hair as he rides him. 

Eventually, though, his eyes roll back and his movements go a little slack, and Jared takes over then, using those massive arms to bring him up and then press him back down. 

Jensen comes just like that, surrounded by Jared inside and out, and it reminds him of the first time they ever did this, how completely Jared swallowed him up.

Somewhere in his haze he feels Jared come too, and as he moves to pull away, Jensen gives a little moan of dissent. "Don' pull out," he slurs.

Jared nods, turning Jensen in his lap before he lays them both down, curling around Jensen. "You sure love my cock, huh?" says Jared, laughing at him. "Nooo," says Jensen. "Love you." 

He falls asleep right after, tucked up in Jared's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Jensen said the l-word. but he was totally under the influence. the influence of jared's dick.
> 
> anything else you guys wanna see?  
> I'm going to try and go back to the roots of this story- i.e kink and lots of it- and I thought it might be nice to throw some meeting-the-parents relationship ish in there.
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> ALSO: this has nearly two hundred kudos excuse me while I sob loudly.  
> I love all of you. Seriously- I'm not the biggest fan of my own work, so seeing that you guys like it so much really means a lot. 
> 
> 2nd also: I made a secondary tumblr for writing! this story has a few bits and pieces that won't be included, and it also like to write drabbles etc (and maybe you'll get some forewarning on new chapters) so if you're interested come check it out! 
> 
> my URL is: mono-graph.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jared and Jensen's first Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this (like the rest of the story) is mostly porn.
> 
> there were supposed to be emotions! bonding scenes! meeting the parents!
> 
> instead, they just have sex a lot.
> 
> it's par for the course, I guess.
> 
> enjoy!

"Are....you sure....your parents won't mind me....coming?" 

"Yes," moans Jared, starting to sound a little exasperated. "And it would be great if we could not talk about this now." His eyes are squeezed shut, lined with tension, and he drops his face into the curve of Jensen's neck.

"But Jared," Jensen whines out. He squirms in Jared's grip, wriggling around to face him on the bed. "I just-"

"Jensen," says Jared, voice deep and firm. "I am literally inside of you. Can't this wait?" He punctuates the question with a hard thrust, pushing Jensen halfway up the bed.

"No-oh, fuck-no it can't!" 

"Jensen," Jared repeats, slipping his hands under Jensen's thighs and bending him nearly in half. "Shut up." He curls one large hand over Jensen's throat as the other pins him down, pressing him into the mattress. 

His hand is big and imposing, resting just heavily enough to be a warning. He squeezes lightly, and Jensen shivers. All the power in those hands, the strength Jared barely uses. He could snap Jensen like a twig, if he wanted to. 

He squirms on Jared's cock, clenching around him and arching up into the hand on his throat. Jared, ever watchful, knows exactly what he wants, and grips his throat a little tighter. It's not dangerous, not really, but it's enough to make breathing just the tinest bit difficult for Jensen.

Jared breathes in heavily through his nose, eyes frozen where his fingers wrap around Jensen's neck.

"You want me to choke you, baby? Want me to make you be quiet?"

He's not really asking, but Jensen nods all the same.

Jared smiles, but it's dark and maybe just the slightest bit scary looking. "Anything you want, Jen, anything."

He squeezes his hand slowly, fingers closing tighter and tighter until black spots starts to dance across Jensen's vision. It’s scary in the best possible way, the natural fear of air loss mixed with the overwhelming trust he has in Jared. 

It should concern him more, he thinks absently. How intuitive Jared is, how he knew exactly how to take him apart before they’d even met. 

 

He gasps a little, strains against Jared’s hand. He doesn’t want to get away, not really, but it’s instinctual and and Jared knows this. 

“You’re such a good boy, Jen. Always so obedient, so perfect.” Jensen’s vision flickers just a little, pulling Jared in and out of focus. Jared leans down over him and smacks a kiss against his sweaty face, rubbing his nose against Jensen’s jaw before he sits back up. 

“They’re gonna love you, baby.” He snakes one hand around Jensen’s cock and pulls, and he’s gone.

\--

“Jensen, please stop fidgeting.” 

“I’m sorry….I’m just….nervous.” He’s more than nervous, his knee bouncing anxiously against the dashboard of Jared’s car. 

Jared drops one hand off the steering wheel and rests it on Jensen’s knee, holding it in place. He drums his fingers against Jensen’s kneecap, traces the denim covering it with his fingertips. “We’ve talked about this, Jen. We keep talking about it and talking about it. They’re just my parents, Jen.” 

But for Jensen, there is no thing as “just parents.” This means that he and Jared are well...serious, and while Jared’s made it very clear that he’s in it for the long haul, it’s still a little unsettling to see in action. 

“I know..” 

“But that doesn’t make you feel any better, does it?” 

“Not really,” says Jensen, a little sheepishly. 

Jared flips his hand over on Jensen’s knee, wiggling his hand out for Jensen to hold. He does, and it’s silly how much better he feels. “Tell me what’s bothering you, baby.” Jared says it in that voice, the one he usually uses in bed, and Jensen feels a little wave of heat down below. Definitely not the time. 

“It’s silly,” he says.

Jared shoots him a look out of the corner of his eye. “Just tell me.” 

Jensen sighs. “It’s just….how’re we gonna explain how we met? ‘We repeatedly fucked in public and also fell in love’ isn’t the story most parents wanna hear.” 

"Jen," says Jared, sounding just a touch exasperated. "We don't have to tell them _everything_." He squeezes at Jensen's fingers. "Surface details," he says. "Just enough to get the picture." 

"Okay," mumbles Jensen, squeezing back. 

\--

Jared's parents are...perfect. Homey and warm and utterly texan. Jared's mama- Sherri, she insists- gathers him up i as soon as they get through the door, smelling of sugar and butter as she kisses his cheek.

Gerri- Jared's father- is a little more reserved, a little more the typical dad, but he slaps a broad hand against Jensen's back and offers him a beer without reservation.

"Jared's told us so much about you," says Sherri, handing him a paper plate so full of food it's gone a little soft in the middle. "I can't tell you how excited we are to have you." She sounds excited, earnest and happy, and Jensen....believes her.

\-- 

He squirms on the couch next to Jared, sliding under his arm and laying his plate on the table. 

"I can't move," he moans. Jared just laughs at him- he's on his third plate, the beast. "You're like a garbage disposal," says Jensen. "It pains me just to look at you." That's a lie, of course. Even while being an absolute pig and basically inhaling everything within arm's distance, Jared's still one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

 

"You liar," says Jared. "You love me." He smilies at Jensen, toothy and wide like a little boy. He's just so....cute, Jensen thinks. He smiles back at Jared, plants a kiss on his cheek. "I can't deny it," he says, sappily, and from the corner of his eye, he sees Sherri smile softly, eyes shining.

\--

Later, after Jensen's been introduced to just about everyone (and nearly ingested his body's weight in food in the process), he and Jared work their way up into Jared's old bedroom, snuggly and happy and just a little tipsy- Jared's brother spiked the eggnog.

They curl up in Jared's bed, which is astoundingly small given how large Jared must have been, even as a teenager. As such, Jensen ends up sprawled more on top Jared than the mattress, not that he minds.  
Jared holds him close, and they lay that way for awhile, huddled under piles of quilts and blankets, swaddled in cartoon sheets from Jared's childhood.

"I really liked snoopy," says Jared, defensively. "Really," says Jensen, dryly. "I hadn't noticed. 

Jared reaches over and smothers him with a pillow in retaliation, fingers reaching down to dance over his ribs. 

Jensen laughs, trying his best to get away, wriggling under Jared's hands, and soon it becomes less of a game and more of a be-quiet-your-parents-are-down-the-hall sort of thing. 

Jared pins him down, flips him over, and he bites into the fabric of the pillows as Jared works down his pajama bottoms. 

"We can't," he moans, but he makes no move to stop him. "We can," Jared echoes back, planting as kiss in the small of his back. "But only if you're quiet." 

"Jared," he says again. "We don't have..." He trails off as Jared slides up behind him, bites at the back of his neck and the tops of his shoulders. "Shh," says Jared. "Trust me," he mutters, and then Jensen hears him spit in his hand, the wet noise catching at his ears.

Jensen turns his head, neck bent to see Jared more clearly. He wasn't just going to use that, was he? Jensen tenses, gearing up to tell Jared no, but Jared stops him before he can even get the words out.

"Trust me," he says again, and Jensen can feel the brush of his hand, hear him working at his own cock.

He leans more heavily on Jensen, face resting in the curve of his neck, close enough to kiss. He lets his cock rest heavily against Jensen, slick enough to move back and forth, and _oh_. 

It's not fucking, not exactly, but it's close enough; Jared riding the valley between his cheeks and his thighs, the slick head of his cock bumping up behind Jensen's balls and over his hole, over and over.

Jared's heavy on top of him, panting wetly in his ear, sucking at the lobe. It's hot under the blankets, and Jared feels almost scalding against him, skin against skin as he works them both towards the finish.

Jared comes first, warm streams of his come leaking down Jensen's thighs to puddle between his legs. He rolls off of Jensen and slides one hand underneath Jensen to tug gently at the rings on his chest, and Jensen comes, muffling his shout into the pillows.

\-- 

He wakes early the next morning, Jared plastered to his side and legs nearly glued together with the evidence of last night's...escapade. His cock twitches at the thought, but for once his desire to be clean is stronger than his desire to get off.

"Jared," he says quietly, pushing at his shoulder. "Mmmph?" says Jared, elegant even half asleep.

"We need a shower," he says. "Nooo," Jared moans. "I don't wanna get up." 

"Too bad," says Jensen, smacking at his thigh. "I'm sticky and gross and covered in your come," he says. "I need a bath." 

"You didn't mind yesterday," slurs Jared. 

"It wasn't gross yesterday," says Jensen, pushing at Jared some more.

"Fine," groans Jared. "But you owe me for this." 

"I'll blow you in the shower," Jensen offers, biting at his lip.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," says Jared, definitely awake now. He pulls Jensen from the bed and picks him up, much to Jensen's mock displeasure, plopping him in the shower stall.

He turns the water on and grabs the soap, quickly rubbing Jensen down and then himself. "There. Clean. Hop to it," he says, pushing on Jensen's shoulders.

"So impatient," says Jensen, but he goes willingly, nipping at Jared's hip in punishment. 

"Who wouldn't be, when that mouth is on the table?" He smirks down at Jensen, grasping his cock in one hand and Jensen's chin in the other.

"Quit objectifying me," whines Jensen. 

"I'll objectify you all I wh-," starts Jared, moaning when Jensen sucks at the head of his cock. "Yessss,", wrapping a large hand around the back of his neck and pulling, shoving further in.

He doesn't stop until Jensen's face deep in his crotch, cock teasing the back of his throat. He's lucky; they've had lots of practice at this particular act.

He suckles happily, moaning and groaning along with Jared, one palm against the tile wall for balance, and the other between his legs, pumping at himself while he swallows Jared.

It doesn't take either of them very long to come, and though they do their best not to make noise, Jensen has a sneaking suspicion that the whole house's heard them, one that gets confirmed when they head down for breakfast.

Gerri doesn't comment, but Sherri's cheeks are red and Jeff high fives Jared when he thinks Jensen isn't looking. 

\-- 

Soon enough, it's time for them to head back, and they leave surrounded by bags and food, with kisses and hugs and sworn promises to come back soon.

"Not bad, huh," says Jared. 

"No," says Jensen, kissing his cheek. "Not bad at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so 1) I've been gone for a while, huh? sorry to anyone who's been disappointed :( - I've been really busy with personal things and I sort of lost touch with the fandom for awhile.
> 
> 2) the same goes for my writing tumblr; I know I mentioned it, but tbh I couldn't handle a personal tumblr and a side blog and well...my life? sorry! 
> 
> 3) if anyone's still reading this story, thank you! I hope you're still enjoying it.


End file.
